A machine for closing and sealing the bottom of a case.
In the prior art in forming cases having sealed bottoms from flat folded case blanks there has been a problem in that conventional apparatus requires more space than desired and is not readily adjustable for processing different size cases. Further, prior art machines of this general type have been relatively hard to load and to clean up a jam up in the magazine portions thereof. This invention has been made to provide a relatively short machine for both opening a flat folded case blank and forming a sealed bottom closure, and that is readily adjustable for different size cases.